


Angel's Cruelty

by phoenixjustice



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various parts of the manga/anime.</p><p>They were all in its grasp, unable to escape. Could they ever find any joy within its cruel gaze-?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Cruelty

A/N: All these drabbles are based upon various songs; I challenged myself to write a drabble for each song.

: :: :

**Cruel Angel Thesis: Shinji version - Shinji Ikari, Kaworu/Shinji**

He could deal with whatever came his way, for he had already been dealt a harsh life. He could deal with anything, as long as the angel stayed by his side.

**Cruel Angel Thesis: Rei, Asuka and Misato version - Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Misato Katsuragi, Shinji/Rei, Kaji/Misato**

1: Her life had been a static one until he appeared.

2: She didn't know what it meant to live her life for someone else.

3: She never forgot her love for him, even while hating him.

**Ode to Joy - Shinji Ikari, Kaworu/Shinji**

He always wondered, after that day, what would have happened if he hadn't used his hands to squeeze the life out of the only person who truly loved him.

**Cruel Angel's Thesis: Acapella - Shinji Ikari, Kaworu/Shinji**

He longed for sleep as much as he dreaded it; haunted as he was by the glimpses of white skin and red eyes with love in their gaze.

**Cruel Angel's Thesis(Rei Version) - Rei Ayanami, Shinji/Rei**

She never wondered about what to do with her life; once Ikari-kun came into her life, she swore she would do everything in her power to protect him.

 


End file.
